1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antimicrobial wipe composition for use as a hand washing agent that will not irritate or dry the skin. The antimicrobial wipe composition does not require scrubbing, prepping, washing and rinsing.
2. Description of Related Art
Healthcare professionals attending to patient care wash their hands to control the spread of infection in the hospital environment from patient to patient. However, it is believed that the hand washing procedure is not practiced to the extent that it should be. However, surgical procedures are routinely proceeded by surgical hand scrubbing and patient pre-operative prepping. The use of antimicrobial agents is common in surgical scrubs and patient pre-operative prepping solutions. But when it comes to patient care, professionals often do not have time to attend to hand washing from patient to the next. This slack in the patient care procedure could cause the spread of infectious diseases not only to other patients but to the healthcare professionals themselves.
Hand washing procedures are performed in several ways. Several procedures include an ordinary antimicrobial bar soap, a surgical scrub or preoperative prepping agent or rubbing alcohol. The use of these procedures repeatedly is hard and rough on hands.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce a hand washing agent which is easy to use, mild and gentle to the hands and packaged for easy access.